


By The Lake

by PixieBelle



Series: Poe Dameron [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and OFC (reader) spend an evening together by the lake. Once they're friends leave they go for a dip.</p>
<p>This is a one-shot but could also be read as a prequel piece to my other Poe work 'My Fighter.' I am also working on a part 2 to My Fighter as so kindly requested :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Lake

Poe, Karé and 'Snap' had just returned from their latest mission – Operation Sabre Strike in the Vuoss System, another attempt to chip away at and ultimately bring down the First Order. 

I hated it when Poe left but at the same time nothing could beat the intense and passionate feelings that came with being reunited again after weeks or months apart.  
The mission had been a success but Poe hadn't been completely happy with how he had handled the mission. I could tell he was frustrated, Poe was determined to be the best and anything less then perfect wasn't good enough for him. However this evening it was time to let it be and now the four of us sat together not far from Poe and I’s cabin. We were near the lake's edge with a camp fire roaring. We sat together enjoying a few drinks and enjoying each others company as the moon rose high above us. The moon light glimmered on the lake and reflected the Resistance base and its ships which sat on the other side of the lake from us onto the still water. It was beautiful. 

I sat on Poe’s lap wrapped tightly in his embrace, his warmth, his smell, it was so nice to hold him again. I listed to the three of them recount their heroic deeds and daring manoeuvres as we, the Resistance continued our fight against the First Order.  
My head rested on Poe’s shoulder. Every so often I would gently kiss his neck or he would pull me in extra tight and kiss my forehead. If one of the others got up to get another drink or something Poe would take that moment to kiss me on the lips or whisper that he loved me and had missed me. 

The evening drew on and eventually the moon was at its peak. 'I think it's time I leave you all and get some rest.’ Snap spoke rising from his seat. 'Who knows what adventures tomorrow will bring?’  
'Good night man.’ Poe said reaching out to shake his buddy's hand.  
Then Karé decided she would leave to. 'Think I'll follow you and leave these two lovers. It's pretty clear they're itching for some alone time.’ She reached out to Snap to join him on the walk home.  
'See you tomorrow.' Poe waved as they wandered off into the forest leaving us alone.  
'Time we go to bed too.' Poe said tapping my hip, encouraging me to move from his lap.  
'Not just yet.’ I jumped up.  
'No?’ Poe queried.  
‘I fancy a swim.’  
‘Now?’ He laughed.  
‘Why not?’ I said as I removed my top, throwing it to the ground.  
‘OK then.’ Poe grinned, ‘I'll race you!’

Quickly we both stripped off completely naked. Splashing then diving into the water we raced each other out into the lake. When I surfaced I was much further out then Poe. He maybe the best pilot but I was the better swimmer.  
'Come back here!' Poe called out to me as he stood waist deep in the water.  
I swam back to Poe, splashing him as I surfaced. We played, splashing and kicking in the water, tackling each other, pulling the other over, acting like a couple of kids, it was great, we were totally care free in those moments.  
Then Poe grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close. ‘Kiss me?’ He smiled. I ran my fingers through his wet hair pulling it back from his face as I leant in to give him the kiss he had requested. Slowly we kissed, then more slow lingering kisses, over and over again as the moonlight shone down on our wet naked bodies.  
‘Knowing you’re here waiting for me is what gets me through those long missions.’ Poe whispered.  
‘I wouldn't say waiting, I am busy working for the Resistance too.’ I poked him in the chest. ‘But I do occasionally think of you too when you're gone.’ I teased.  
‘Ouch!’ Poe laughed, then he kissed me again. ‘I'm serious knowing you love me, you're all the family I have. It just you and me babe, well and BB-8 too!’  
‘I know and that’s why I worry so much about you, never knowing how long you'll be gone, what sort of danger you might be in. Everything's always ‘classified’. You're all I have too.’ I kissed Poe back, I wanted to be close to him, I never wanted him to let me go. ‘All this snooping around under the nose of the First Order, be careful won’t you? Things are getting more and more dangerous for all of us.’  
‘I always am.’ Poe flashed that charming smile of his.  
‘You're headstrong and bold, I don't know about careful!’ I said wrapped my arms around his neck.

With that Poe pulled me in even closer again, he pulled my right leg up around his waist and I felt him position himself close to me. Then with a slow thrust Poe drove himself deep inside of me causing me to moan his name.  
‘Nothing…’ He spoke slowly ‘will ever… stop me… getting… back to you.’ He pushed deeper and deeper inside of me pausing between words as he did. ‘Nothing.’ Poe was firm with his words and firm with his hands as he grasped my ass. Slowly he moved me up and down on his cock. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, our foreheads touching we gasped and moaned as we slowly made love out there on the lake’s edge.  
Then Poe reached a hand down between us and began to make slow circles around my clitoris. Poe felt me tighten around him as I gasped for air. ‘That's it my love, come for me.’ He moaned, as I then felt his other hand reach up my back and grip my wet hair, pulling it hard as he himself came.  
We continued to kiss as we came back down from our high. ‘Swimming was a good idea.’  
‘It was a great idea babe.’ Poe responded. ‘But you're starting to shiver, let's get you home and dry.’


End file.
